This Is My Last Resort
by MonkeiLover03
Summary: Total Drama Revenge of The Island is underway, but the ex-contestants are stay at Playa Des Losers for some unknown reason. This story mainly follows Noah and Katie and their romance that is unknown even to them Rated T for possible later chapters. Don't like Notie? That's awesome because I'm not making you read the story. I do not own Total Drama or any of is characters.
1. Prologue

To all who chose to read forth: The story is Notie, so if you don't like the couple, don't read and don't flame. It is told mainly from the point of view of Katie and Noah, obviously, but there may be others, like Cody or Justin or Sadie. Thanks for reading! Also, this is just a short prologue to the story. Please keep reading! The other chapters will be longer! :)

Katie's POV:

_'Here we are again,' _I think to myself as, once again, I pull up to the dock of Playas Des Losers. This time, however, I wasn't alone. It was another season, another chance for the money, '_Too bad it's not my chance. Again_,' I think to myself bitterly, reminded of how I only had one chance to prove myself, while others had two, even three chances and I'd be lying if I'd said that I was upset about the new contestants. That's right, this season Chris has brought in a whole new cast, since the veterans have live out their "usefulness". Or so he says.

I have to admit, I'm a little suspicious considering he's having all the ex-competitors stay at Playa Des Losers through the duration of the new season. Which, hey, if Chris wants us to all live in luxury, who am I to complain? Fine by me, I love to be pampered. It's just kind of weird, right? If we had nothing to offer why spend the money on all the food and rooming and all that stuff? Chris is as cheap as they come and always has something up his sleeve. I mean that literally and figuratively.

Whatever. I'm not going to worry about that right now; all I can really do is enjoy this sort of vay-cay while I can. It seems like it has been so long since I actually had a proper summer. Being a Total Drama contestant is like a summer job, except only one can get paid; it's quite exhausting, really. But this time…this summer was going to be different. It was going to fun, fabulous, and just all around awesome. I could just feel it.


	2. Chapter One

This next chapter takes place about three weeks later from the prologue.

Katie's POV:

I sit on a white lawn chair, biting my lip and awkwardly glancing from Justin to Noah. Usually I'd be at the pool bar sitting next to Noah, sipping on a Mango-Strawberry smoothie (My personal fave), and swooning over Justin McGorgeous. But today? Well, today I wasn't doing anything of those things, because yesterday Noah and I got in a fight. And what he said has stuck with me.

FLASHBACK:

"Why do you like _him_ so much?" Noah hisses at me.

"Mmmm…who?" I question dreamily, staring at the sculpted biceps that clung to Justin's arms.

"Justin. Why do you always fawn over him?"

"I do not!" I falsely defend, turning to glare at the brunette seated next to me

"Uh…Yea, you do," He smirks, folding his arms over his perfectly tanned chest…not that I'm noticing that or the faint remainder of water he'd gotten from the swim over.

"He's just so…dreamy," I coo, turning back to face the fine piece of man sitting on the furthest lawn chair, lightly flexing his rippling muscles, my hands clasped together.

"Okay, ew. Way to be shallow, Katie," he replies, picking up his thick-paged novel.

"What? You think I'm, like, shallow?" I gasp, only slightly surprised.

Noah sighs, lowering his book, "If I say 'no' will you leave me be?"

"I want the truth, Noah,"

"Fine. A little bit, yes."

"But-but-"

"You wanted the truth," he points out.

"Yes, but…I don't understand…"

Noah sighs deep and dramatic, as if explaining further causes such heartache, "Let's face it, Katie, Justin has zero personality. All you like about him is his looks!" I'm about to protest to this, but he continues, "Name one, just one, thing he's done for you. Wait. One thing he's done for anyone _other_ than himself," I want oh-so-badly to prove to Noah that I am the complete opposite of shallow, that Justin _can_ be a nice person...nothing comes to mind and I keep quiet, "Exactly. Remember when Sadie yelled at you? And you just kept crying on the dock? Who came out to calm you down? Oh, that's right it was me."

"After I had cried for, like, the whole day and you only did it so you could go to sleep!"

"But I came nonetheless," he states, going back to his book, only to put it down a second later, "you can do so much better than him, Katie. There's Cody or Tyler or DJ. You used to like Trent, what about him? Even Ezekiel is better than Justin,"

"Well, first of all, Ezekiel is a gross, sexist pig. So, ew, count him out. Second, Tyler has Lindsay and boyfriend stealing is, like, totes wrong. Third, Cody would be, like, super cute with Sierra!" Noah raises his eyebrow, "I know she's a bit creepy-stalker-fangirl, but if she'd just tune it down a little and if Cody sees what a great girl she is…gah! They'd be perfect together!" I sigh, dreamily, and he gives me a deadpanned look, "She just so head-over-heels for him…plus I'm not one-hundred percent sure he's over Gwen…Fourth, DJ is, like, too dependent on his momma. It's just kind of weird. Lastly, you…" Noah slightly flinches as I mention him because he'd said nothing about him being one of the better candidates, "You…" I stumble, trying to come up with something, "You…" It's starting to get slightly awkward and I can sense Noah holding his breath, waiting for my answer, "…You're my friend and you don't like me that way anyways, so it doesn't matter why you're unsuitable,"

"Thanks," He rolls his eyes, picking up the book. Again.

I'm still not ready to let this conversation slide, "It's just that Justin is so-"

"Katie!" He snaps, cutting me off, "I get it! Justin is a freaking God and nobody compares! I don't care! Let me read! Jeez, why are you being so annoying about this? Just drop it!"

I'm taken aback by his harshness for a few seconds, but then counter with a harshness of my own, "Fine, I'll just leave! Sorry to be such a burden," I hiss, and then storm off.

END OF FLASHBACK

After that I pretty much steered clear of Noah. At first it was because I was still majorly pissed at him, but when he didn't apologize, I started to believe I really was a burden to have around. First Sadie…now Noah…I couldn't handle feeling this way anymore. I sigh, rolling onto my side so my thoughts could consume me.

And to think that just three weeks ago I thought this was going to be the best summer ever…

"Hi," A male greets, taking the seat next to me.

"Hi, Cody," I barley mutter back, not bothering to face him.

"Someone is getting voted off tomorrow. Who do you think it'll be?" When I just shrug in reply, he continues, "I hope it's that Jo girl. She's scary and mean. Kind of like a mix of Eva and Heather,"

"Who is?" I reply simply.

"Jo? The sweat-suit wearing one? Haven't you been watching?"

"Not really. I've had other…things on my mind…" he hums in reply, as if he understood, "Besides if she's like Heather then she's too cunning to be voted off now,"

"That…doesn't make sense,"

"Yes, it does," I say, turning to face the techno-geek, "With Heather everyone thought they could get her out whenever, because everyone, like, totally hated her and would have vote her off in a heartbeat, so they'll just kept putting her aside. Like 'oh, we can get her next time' but then it was, like, too late. Plus she's really manipulative-" I stop midsentence, noticing that I'd lost Cody on the subject, "Never mind," I mutter, crossing my arms and slouching a little more in the lawn chair.

"Are you okay? You seem uncharacteristically down…"

"I guess," I sigh, glancing at Noah, who seemingly didn't care about anything but his novel.

_"Stupid, typical, predicable Noah," _I pout to myself.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Cody asks, also glancing over at the bookworm.

"Sort of…" I reply, biting my lip. I then explain the whole situation, starting with my swooning over Justin and ending with me not knowing what to do about it.

"I'm sorry," He frowns, "Hey, me and Noah are good friends, ya know? I could just…casually bring it up to him…" he smiles, until he sees the skeptical look I shoot his way, "…casually, of course,"

"You said casually twice," I giggle, knowing a Cody's definition of casual would be waiting at least ten seconds before blurting out the fact that I was sore about the fight yesterday.

"So it'll be extra casual!" He jokes, goofy smile on his face.

"Thank you," I smile, giving Cody a hug, "You're too sweet," Cody hesitates for a few seconds, stunned by my affections, but gives up with fighting it and just hugs me back, "I don't know why Gwen didn't give you a chance," I whisper, still hugging the brunette.

Cody pulls back, smiling, "Katie, _you're_ the too-sweet one. Noah is _so_ lucky and I just hope that that goofball can see how great you are."

"What do you mean?"

Cody looks straight at me, eyes full of questions, wondering whether or not I'm serious, wondering whether or not he should answer my question. Finally he smiles, "just leave it up to me," Then he stands up and walks away, leaving my unanswered question in the air clutching onto the small hope of being saved by a simple answer.

Noah's POV:

"_Hm. Well, maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's over Gwen…" _ I think, watching Cody and Katie chat away, then give each other a hug, _"they looks so happy,"_ I don't know why, but this simple exchange leaves me empty. Ever since that day on the dock with her…I've had this…feeling. A weird foreign feeling that causes me to feel protective of her, that keeps me up into the late hours of night, that fills me up when she smiles at me. One indistinguishable feeling that can only be described as foggy sunshine, _"Idiot,"_ I curse myself, _"Katie is one of the few people you actually have as a friend. She's already been hurt by her supposed best friend. You didn't have to be such a jerk to her yesterday,"_

"_I know, I know,"_ Another part of my brain responds, _"I should just go over there, push Cody out of the way, and apologize to her…"_

"_Idiot…"_

FLASHBACK:

"You are so annoying! I can't believe I would ever be your friend!"

I jump at the sudden yelling coming from across the pool. We've only been here three days and already someone was getting at someone else's throat. I look around at the other ex-contestants, excepting to see LeShawna or Heather or Courtney, even Gwen. Imagine my surprise when the yelling not only kept on coming, but was coming from Sadie. Her screams directed at her very frightened, very confused best friend-or, by the looks of it, ex-best friend.

"Sadie, I don't-" Katie tried to stammer out, only to be cut off by the large girl.

"Oh, shut up already! You are always talking, talking, talking! It's so obnoxious! Don't you realize no one actually likes you?"

"But I thought we were friends-"

"Are you really that dense? Honestly! I hate being a friend to your stupid, pathetic self! These clothes? These pigtails?" Sadie tugs at her clothes, then pulls Katie's hair-hard-causing her to shriek in pain, "Believe it or not, Katie, we're not fourteen anymore. Grow up already!" Sadie stood up, turned, and walked away. Not even bothered that the girl she used to call best friend was looking so close to tears that even I felt a little bad. Only a little. Everyone else had either turned away at this point, or walked away. Katie jumped up and went after Sadie, calling out her name. Turning at the sound of her name being called, Sadie first looked shocked, then angered, but Katie continued to run towards her. Sadie stopped long enough for Katie to catch up, and then proceeded to push the nearly-crying girl onto the concrete. More yelling from Sadie.

When all Sadie wanted to say was said, she turned and walked away, never looking back. Katie remained on the floor and while it was obvious that she was trying to keep herself together, I could still make out the sounds of her sniffling. I concentrated my gaze on Sadie who was walking into the Playa Des Loser's building, her pale hand reaching up and wiping something off of her face. If she hadn't been yelling two seconds ago, I would have thought it was a tear. But she had been. It was probably just a stray hair. I turned back to my book, having lost interest. Sort of. But what could I do? She wasn't my friend anyways, Sadie had been right everyone just kind of thought Katie was annoying. I think. Maybe she had other friends, I don't know. All I knew was this wasn't my job; I wasn't supposed to keep track of her. I wasn't supposed to be her friend. At least that's what I told myself at the time.

Hours later, I'd left the pool bar and-having become dark-slipped into my bedroom without any thought about much else. After changing into my pajamas and crawling into to bed, I couldn't fall asleep. I could still hear Katie outside, bawling her eyes out. It was pretty pathetic, actually. You'd have thought she would have gotten over it.

"WAAAHHHH!"

"Does she ever stop?" I groan out loud to myself, getting up to dress, muttering something about other people trying to sleep. I walk out the doors and out to the dock, where Katie had positioned herself, since no one else really went there.

"Katie?" I speak up, finally making it to where the grey-eyed girl was crying, "Maybe you should shut up…"

"WAAAHHHH!" She cries out again.

"Katie!" I snap, getting her attention at last, "It's freaking late and I am majorly tried from all your excessive crying, and I'm not the only one either. You've been crying and crying and crying! Sadie doesn't want to be your friend anymore! Deal with it! Sadie was really mean to you? Well, boohoo, suck it up. I need my sleep, so could you just hush up so I can get it already!?" I pant, clenched fists hanging to my side, I've pushed it too far. I know this because of the saddened look in the fragile girl's eyes, "Look," I sigh, "I'm just really on edge right now because all of your bawling is annoying and slightly worrying,"

"You've been worrying?" She sniffles.

"Slightly," I deadpan, going onto my knees so that I was on Katie's level.

"Oh," She lowers her head.

"Hey," I whisper softly, acting out of character and using my hand to lift her head back up, "everyone is expecting you to do this, ya know."

"What?" She asks, wiping some of the tears off her face.

"Crying all night long. Everyone one is expecting you to do that. They're actually taking bets on it. And even though my bet was on the less optimistic side, I know you can stop. Right now,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Show them, Katie; show them that you can be strong and independent, without her." I look straight into her eyes, "Prove them all wrong. And, most importantly, prove me wrong."

"Ok," She agrees, letting out one last sniffle, "how come you're helping me, Noah?"

"Because I want my sleep,"

"Oh…"

"…and because, strangely enough, I hate seeing people cry," I admit, sheepishly, "Especially girls," Katie looks at me, clearly surprised, "Kind of like seeing my sisters cry. It just kind of pisses me off,"

"Right. Like a sister thing," Awkward silence, "Thank you, Noah," She finally says, sincerely. Then she does something I never expected to get from anyone. She leans forward and Katie-preppy, sweet, kind of cute Katie- hugs me, Noah-the cynical and sarcastic bookworm.

"You are, like, so different from what I originally thought," She whispers in my ear, pressing her warm body into mine.

"You too," I whisper back, closing my eyes, surprised by how easily I return the sweet embrace.

END OF FLASHBACK

I fade out of my thoughts to realize that Katie had left and Cody just took the seat next to me at the water bar.

"Hey, Noah," The gap-toothed boy smiles.

"Hi, Cody," I grumble as a greeting, setting my novel down.

"Whoa, someone isn't a happy camper," He jokes, taking note of my grumbling, then continues with what he was originally going to say when I just shrug, "Anyways…Katie seemed kind of upset about the argument you two had yesterday…" he scans me up and down, "and by the looks of it you are too…"

"She didn't seem too 'upset' when she was hugging you," I mutter under my breath, trying to keep the comment to myself, but he still manages to hear.

"Well, that's because I told her I'd talk to you," He smirks then winks.

"Whatever. She was just being really annoying the way she was swooning all over Justin. I could hardly read over her loud drooling!"

"Is that really what set you off?" Cody questions seriously, catching me off guard, "or…" He continues, going back to his childish self by sing-songing "Was someone visited by the jealousy monster?"

"You are so immature," I scoff.

"I know," he laughs, "But seriously, maybe you were just jealous of Justin,"

"As if," I scoff again, "I would not want to be eye-candy; I'll stick with my intelligence,"

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean, then?"

Cody sits there for a moment, studying me seriously, "I just mean that maybe you're jealous that Justin has a certain someone's affection,"

"And who might that certain someone be?" I question, confused.

"Katie, of course!" He blurts out, laughing.

"You are so bi-polar," I point out how he's all immature, then serious, then smirking, then laughing, "And he doesn't have her affections," I say coldly as an afterthought.

Cody smirks at my reaction, "Yea, he doesn't, but he does have something else,"

"What would that be?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Her attention," he honestly points out.

"Whatever," I reply bitterly, causing Cody to laugh at some joke I apparently didn't get, "What!?" I finally snap.

"Dude," He says, subduing his laugh a bit, "You are so whipped!" a raised eyebrow causes him to continue, "You like Katie!" He laughs, unfazed by my previous snap attack and my current death-to-the-Cody glare.

"Like you have room to talk about being 'whipped' a-and I don't like Katie!"

"Then why do you care if she likes Justin?" He asks, brushing off the first part of my sentence.

"I don't!" I lie, which Cody catches and takes his turn in eyebrow rising, "Well, I do care, but that's because I don't want the jerk they call 'Justin' to hurt her,"

"And why is that?" Cody asks, still wearing that ridiculous smirk of his.

"Because she's my friend," I hiss through tightly clashed teeth, "and good friends don't let friends get hurt,"

"Or so you've heard," He jokes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," He frowns, "I'm just messing with you,"

"Are you saying I'm a bad friend?" I glare.

"No, of course not" He bites his lip; sorry he'd messed with me.

'_Don't only girls bite their lips?'_ I think, mentally dissing on the brunette sitting next to me.

"You really are a good friend, and I would know because you're _my_ friend, that's why I mess with you. I just don't think that's why you act weirdly when it comes to Katie…"

"She. Is. Just. A. Friend." I growl, each word produced is like a sentence in its own.

"Keep telling yourself that," He replies, back in the joking mood, giving me one last smirk before patting my back and swimming away.


	3. Chapter Two

Noah's POV:

_Thump. Thump-thump. Thump._

Breathe in...

_Thump-thump._

Breathe out…

_Thump-thump-thump. Thump._

It seemed like the more I tried to keep my heart from pounding louder and faster in my ears, the less breath I had in my lungs and the weaker my chest became. It really didn't make sense; I was just going to apologize for my slight lack in judgment. And I do mean slight. Just a miscalculation. I'll admit it. So maybe, _maybe_, yelling at Katie and calling her annoying wasn't the best way to approach her stupidity towards Justin, but really can you blame me? It drives me crazy when girls just like a guy because he's good-looking when there are plenty of guys who have personality and smarts! Guys like me…oh, you know what I mean. So- after Cody left yesterday-I drew up a pro/con list, got a good night's rest, and a warm shower then decided that the best and most logical approach to the situation was to give a brief explanation and apologize for my upsetting behavior. It's simple, clean-cut, and emotionless. At least it was supposed to be. So why does it feel like my chest was about to combust into a billon pieces?

There she was. Katie. It was clear from her closed eyes and slowly rising chest that she'd fallen asleep while basking in the warm sun, my mind starts thinking on its own, "_She looks absolutely…the-the same as always. Duh, Noah,"_ I make a face, and then shake my head rapidly, clearing 'duh' from my vocabulary. What was my problem today? Maybe I'm not as well rested as I thought. On her lawn chair Katie shifts just slightly, not even stirring from her sleep.

Maybe this was a bad idea, she's sleeping I can't just wake her up. That'd be rude. It has nothing to do with the fact that I didn't want to apologize. Nope, not that at all. I take one step closer to Katie, stopping three lawn chairs away from hers. I could just wait here and…look like a creeper. Yea, that'd be fantastic. Have a nice, relaxing nap in the sun and wake up to some crazed teenage boy trying to apologize for being a total jerk.

I'm just about to turn away when Chef Hatchet steps behind Katie and, with a swift swish, scoops her sleeping figure into a tan bag. Curious and slightly angered, I close the space between me and the tattooed man.

"What are you doing?" I growl, clenching my fists.

The chef shrugs, "Pretty boy asked me to get the crazy one. I don't ask questions, I just do. Now outta the way, shrimp," it was at this point that I became aware of a disgruntled noise coming from inside the bag. After listening a moment, I came to realize the noise was Katie screaming. How thick was that bag anyways? Seeing as I wasn't making any attempt to reply to this, Chef Hatchet starts to move forward and, despite my efforts, the bulky man shoves me aside, not giving me a second thought.

And, yet again, I missed my chance.

Katie's POV:

I was going to die.

Plain and simple. These were my last moments on Earth. Ohmigosh! There were _so _many things I hadn't done yet! Like tell mom I was sorry I ever came here and find true love and learn something super smart from Noah and open up my own fashion line and travel to Paris and have a family and say good bye to Sadie and-and-and-

I missed her. So much.

Ok. Breathe, Katie, just breathe. Nothing's happened…yet. Well, except the kidnapping part, but…maybe I should explain.

So I'm sitting in a lawn chair, alone, just relaxing in the sun. Average day, still feeling kind of crappy about the fight Noah and I had. But, seriously, what kind of jerk doesn't have the balls to suck up his pride and just apologize for all the-Whatever doesn't matter now. Anyways, I'd just settled into a nice nap when the sun went dark and my body was cramped together. Out of sheer terror I scream as loud as I can, but it quickly ricocheted back to me, the sound probably never breaking the surface of what I now knew was a bag of some sort.

Outside of my bagged world were two male voices speaking, the exchange was quick. That means my death will be painful, right? Right!?

_"Calm down, Katie. You're acting hysterical,"_ The logical part of me said. Well…as logical as a part of me could be, that is.

There had to be an explanation for this. Something, anything…My mind was drawing a blank on any reasoning. So I let out the weakest, most scratchy screams imaginable. All to no avail. I guess at this point there was nothing that I could really do, just hope I can sweet talk my way out of this? Yeah, that'll work. Now _that's _sarcasm. Maybe Noah had taught me something after all.

_"Oh my-get a hold of your thoughts, Katie! Who cares about that jerky, sarcastic, book consumed, and kind of cute-"_ I quickly close my eyes, _"No. Don't think like that, Katie! He doesn't matter! He…doesn't…matter…?"_

Then there was a shift in my movement pattern. Instead of bouncing along in someone's grasp, I was free falling, my stomach lurching up. Then a _thump _as my backside landed on a hard surface I guessed to be wood. I hold my breath, listening for something…anything…there's footsteps, probably only one set. Silence, then the sound of some sort of motor starting up and the swish of water against whatever we were in. Probably a boat. Maybe a submarine…

Laughter bubbled up inside of me at that thought, how ridiculous it sounded and how I'd seemingly became an expert on this kind of stuff overnight. Ohmigosh! What if I've really been, like, smart this whole time and it was, like, contained or something. Or maybe all this time spent with Noah has made me, like, super smart-

Ok. That was enough of that. I needed to concentrate. Breathe in…and out…and in…and out and in and out and in and out andinandoutandinandoutand-

Not that fast! I then slide across the wooden floor, as the boat-it had to be a boat, right?-turned quickly and then another turn in the opposite direction.

"Ow!" I couldn't help but shout as my body slide backwards, thinking to myself, _"What is this guy doing? Trying to throw off my sense of direction?" _I laugh at this idea, _"Jokes on you, buddy. I have no sense of direction." _Smirking, I get the strange feeling that this had happened before. I gasp, _"What if this feels so familiar because it's happened before?" _my mind begins to race through my whole life, _"What if when I was, like, little I was kidnapped? And they put me on a boat, just like this and my parents aren't really my parents and my siblings weren't actually related to me!" _now I was breathing too fast again, _"I saw a show once were this lady's daughter died and she was, like, so devastated that she went to a park or something and kidnapped some other persons daughter. And she raised her and, like, told her she was her mom, but then the lady died and she kind of haunted the girl who got kidnapped because she did want her to be adopted; she wanted her to know her real family. That's where Melinda came in and_-_I knew I never felt totally at home in that family! What if that's what happened with me!? OHMIGOSH! MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!"_

Noah's POV:

I glance up from my book, hoping the ex-marine had returned Katie to the resort and I could finally get my ridiculous apology out of the way before I chickened out. Well, not _actually _chickening out, of course. I'd be more like logically arguing with myself until I was convinced that apologizing wasn't entirely necessary.

There was still no sign Katie had returned from wherever she had been relocated to, but there was a very concerned-looking Sadie wandering about. She looked this way, then that way, until her eyes landed upon me. She paused, as if debating something with herself, then became desperate enough to actually walk to the lawn chair I'd collapsed in and begin a conversation with me. As if everything she'd said to Katie had no effect on me. I mean, not an effect like I like her or anything. That's completely ludacris. It's just that she's my friend and when my friends hurt, I have an obligation to be somewhat effected even if, in Katie case, it was a very unimportant, very miniscule effect. We weren't even friend when it happened, so whatever-

Sadie's voice pulls me from my thoughts, "have you seen Katie?"

Have I seen-? Have I seen Katie? Seriously? She actually has the ordastisy to pretend to be worried about Katie?

"Who's asking?" I reply bitterly.

"Um…me?" She replies, unsure if this was some kind of trick. I scoff out of sheer annoyance, "What? I haven't seen her, like, all day. I'm worried."

Okay, I will admit I was annoyed before, but now I was completely pissed off, "You're worried? _You_, of all people, are worried about Katie!?"

"Well, like, duh!" She replied, still confused.

I stare the raven-haired girl down, taking light breaths to calm myself down. It didn't work, "Like, duh, nothing! You have no right to be worried! After all the pain you put her through? I can't even believe you think that you could just-just-Argh!"

"Wow," Sadie leans in a little closer to me, inspecting me with wide eyes, "I didn't think you actually cared,"

I slowly fold my arms over my chest, taking my time so I could come up with a level-headed response, "I don't," is the only thing I came up with, not buying into this explanation Sadie raises a small eyebrow, "At least I don't care in the way you're thinking," Her eyebrows now knit into confusion, "After you hurt her, she just would not stop crying! And do you know who had to calm her down?"

"You di-"

"I did! I could have been in bed and fast asleep that night, but no. I had to drag myself out of bed and help the crying mess. All because of you. Since then, for some reason, she thinks that means were friends! Which would be fine, if she did have to go between swooning over that awful eye candy, Justin, and reminiscing about when you two were still friends,"

Sadie's shoulders fall, "Katie…she…she talks about me?"

"Only all the time," I growl in a very Eva-like manner, looking away. Silence. I look back over at the large girl and for a second I'm taken back because Sadie was on the very verge of tears. She just appeared so meek, so raw and broken, so_ ashamed _of the person she had become that just one glance was enough to startle me into silence as well. It's just that she looked so crestfallen that, had I not known any better, I would have thought her utterly distraught look wasn't just a façade, but rather one hundred percent sincere.

It's a good thing I know better.

Katie's POV:

The first thing I do is scream.

Scream as, once again, I'm awaken in a very odd predicament of being thrown out of the sack I had previously been shoved into and rolling on the floor of a basement-like room.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm too young and fashionable to die!" I beg to my captors.

"What are you talking about?" A sinister voice asks, "We're not going to kill you,"

I open eyes and there, in all the "glory" that is Chris McLean, was standing the torturer himself. I was so thrown off by seeing him instead of a masked creeper, that the filter which normally keeps my mouth from saying everything on my mind had a lapse in judgment, "Ohmigosh! Ew."

This comment received a glare from Chris, who then turned to Chef-who was, apparently, the one who snatched me up, "You brought the wrong camper, Chef," he said simply.

"What?" He sounded confused.

"I said bring me the crazy one, not…her," Chris pointed at me.

"She is crazy, all that squealing and what not. Girl gave me a headache,"

Chris sighed, "No, I meant the actual crazy one. The one that's certifiable?"

"Which one's that?"

"Ya know, with the red hair,"

"Him? I thought it was supposed to be a girl,"

"No, not that nerd, that other one, with the-"

"Ohmigosh!" I squeak, getting annoyed with the conversation, "we have _names,_"

The two men turn to me, their expressions unreadable, until Chris tears his eyes from me and starts speaking to Chef once again, "A girl. Who's crazy, has red hair, and wears green,"

"Ohhhh, that one," Chef Replies as I sigh out of frustration, "I don't like that one very much,"

"Don't care, just go and get her," Chris says, uncaring, then looks at me, "And take her back,"

Instead of responding, Chef scoops me up in the bag once again.

When we finally make it back to Playa Des Losers and shoved me out of the bag, it was as if absolutely no time had passed, despite being moved to The Island and back, with a nap in between.

"Was the bag really necessary?" I growl, picking myself off of the ground and brushing the dirt away.

"Yes." Chef doesn't even look at me when he answers; instead he turns away, off to find Izzy for whatever reason.

"Jeez," I mutter to myself as I start to walk towards-and then around-the Playa Des Loser resort, "first he takes me for no reason and a bag! Honestly, I'm not some sort of animal! I can walk, thank you very much," I look around, not seeing anyone worth talking to and thrown myself down onto the closest lawn chair, "and why am I talking to myself? I guess I never realized how little friends I had here until after my fights with Noah and Sadie-"

"Katie! You're back!" Someone shrieks, clearly happy about this. I look up and there is Sadie, smiling just like she used to. I'm so shocked that my mouth drops open and my tongue stops working, "I missed you! Are you okay? What happened? Did you get hurt? I swear I-"

"Sadie," I interrupt, "why are you talking to me?"

"What are you talking about?" She says confused, "Why wouldn't I talk to you, silly?"

"Um…because you think I'm pathetic and childish and don't want to associate with me?" I say, my voice taking on a duh tone and looking at her like she had just told me she became the leader of Albania in the last hour.

She sighs, "I was hoping you'd forget about that…"

"I wouldn't just forget about that. You were my best friend, Sadie, it really hurt. I wish you'd tell me what happened,"

Sadie bites her lip, looking like she was in pain, "Fine. I'll tell you but…somewhere more private?" I nod, "Good. Come to my room,"

Maybe I should have been concerned she was inviting me to her room, like she might cut off my all my hair with a pocket knife or something, but that's the thing about best friends…or rather, ex-best friends: you just know.

As we walked into the resort I passed Noah who, looking rather baffled, alternated his eyes between me and Sadie and managed to mouth a 'what the-' before I turned away.


End file.
